


shining star

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Avengers, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff, Love/Hate, Lovey-Dovey, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, battle of the sass, celebrity!reader, idk it'll get better, thor needs his poptarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-16 14:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "she's the shining star in his darkest moments."celebrity au !





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i don't usually write reader inserts, and i'm fairly refreshed to the fandom, so constructive criticism and comments are accepted! thank you!

It all started when you got invited to one of the most famous parties held around New York. It was none other than a party held by the well known genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, Tony Stark.

You weren't surprised at all when you were invited as you were one of New York's finest celebrities with multiple successful movies and shows and almost everyone and their uncle knew your name.

You just got finished fixing your hair and make up when your close friend, F/N, walked in. She greeted you with a squeal as you made your way to her, engulfing her in an excited hug.

"Look at you! You look stunning, Y/N! I'm sure everyone's eyes will be on you tonight!" She squealed, hugging you tight. "Same goes to you, F/N." You replied to her as you both pulled away and you fixed your long f/c dress. She only giggled in response.

"C'mon! We shouldn't keep your lover waiting~" F/N cooed, making you blush.

"F/N! Tony Stark is not my lover!" You said, making your way out of your condo and into your ride. "Oh, sure."

"Besides, how can he be my lover if we barely even talk to each other? We hate each other's guts and we've only talked around the others, but that's it." Both of you sat down and your driver started to drive to the Stark Tower.

"You know what they say, Y/N. The more you hate. the more you love." She cooed teasingly and shrugged smugly.

━━━━━━━༺༻━━━━━━━

The rest of the ride was quiet and you two were getting near, despite the traffic in New York, that is. In all honesty, as confident as you were in events and shows you participate in, you were a tad bit nervous on how this would turn out.

You didn't know what to expect of what could happen tonight. Your doubts and thoughts were put to a halt as the car pulled up in the front of Stark Towers. There were more people going in. More party goers. How many did he even invite to this party?

Thanking your driver, you stepped out and went in the secret elevator that the personalized invitation told you about. You stepped in with your friend and you were greeted by a familiar voice.

"Hello, Miss L/N." The AI said. You only smiled.

"Hello, FRIDAY. Can you take us to where the party is being held?" You asked, nodding slightly. making F/N awe in amazement.

"With pleasure, Miss." FRIDAY replied and the elevator started to move.

"The robot knows you." She whispered. She couldn't believe that the tech here was that advanced.

"Well, let's just say that I pay visits here every once in a while." You shrugged. She nodded in understanding and the awe of it all. Soon, the elevator stopped with a ding, opening the door for you and F/N to go out. F/N was obviously eager and excited, considering that she was rarely invited to grand parties like these.

"Oooh, Y/N, look at the buffet! I need my fix on those pesto breads!" She said excitedly and excused herself. "Don't embarrass yourself too much!" You called to her and she only giggled. You made your way through the sea of guests, wanting to find a place to get yourself situated in. Not too long, a certain long haired man had noticed you and he gave you a smile.

"Lady Y/N! You finally arrived!" His voice boomed through the room, making most patrons look at you. You felt quite uncomfortable, yet you gave Thor a smile, finally seeing him after a while.

"Thor! It's great seeing you again!" You greeted back, making your way to meet him in a hug. The god was more than happy to give one to you. He lead you to the other Avengers afterwards, seeing them almost encircling one certain space. Everyone was there except for the party holder himself.

That being said, you still enjoyed catching up with them. It's been months ever since you last saw the team and a lot has happened, especially in their missions. You missed being with them.

━━━━━━━༺༻━━━━━━━

Time passed as you caught up with them, and currently, you and the team were trying to explain each app to Steve in his StarkPhone that Tony probably gave him. It was quite fun, seeing Cap try out these "filters" that he heard so much about. That was until everyone's head turned to the main door. You went to go see it as well. You were quite short, even with your heels on, so you had to scoot to a place where you could see perfectly. You rolled your eyes when you saw the one and only Tony Stark.


	2. ii

You saw him walk towards the team with two women on each side of him. You had the urge to roll your eyes again. Ever the womanizer.

When he saw you, he had this mischievous glint that shone on his whiskey brown eyes. Making sure you wouldn't get caught up in one of his games, you excused yourself from the team and went to the bar, ordering a p/d. Your drink was served quite quickly and you thanked the bartender with a smile.

Some time passed and you were at your third drink. You were getting bored, despite the fact that the party was hyping up more. Upbeat music played, almost everyone danced, but not you. And to make things worse, F/N was nowhere to be found.

"This party sucks," You muttered to yourself and leaned back against the bar, taking a swig of your drink. You finished it off quickly and ordered another.

"And why might that be, Miss L/N?" You turned to see Tony Stark, smirking at you. "Scotch on the rocks." He said to the bartender and turned his attention back to you.

"Let's see... maybe because it's you who's throwing this party?" You said, setting down your glass and crossing your arms. He gave you a jokingly pained look.

"That hurts my ego, L/N."

"That's the point of it all, Stark." He smirked at you challengingly, getting his bar stool closer to you as the bartender gave him his drink.

"You don't even miss this handsome face of mine? That hurts, too, Y/N."

"Why would I? I only came for Nat and the others. Plus, I promised to visit Thor to give the Pop Tarts I owed him."

"Ouch, didn't even think about her favorite Avenger,"

"I'm sorry, but the last time I checked, Thor and Cap were on my top list."

"You know, you're quite feisty. I like that." He said, sauntering towards you confidently as the infamous Tony Stark smirk on his lips widened. "How about you come with me so things could get more... exciting?" He suggested and you huffed.

You pulled out a bill to tip the bartender and you looked at him seriously.

"Sorry to ruin your sexual frustration, Stark, but I'm not just a one time thing that you could use and throw after." You snapped. His eyes widened at your sudden sass. He's heard of your sass before from the team and some of your interviews, but he was surprised to have experienced it on the spot while trying to woo you. He was quite surprised.

Both of you stared at each other for a moment before you broke the gaze, going to hop off the bar stool.

"If that's all, Mr. Stark, I should be heading back. F/N must've finished all the bread around here." You sighed and started to walk away, yet he immediately went to touch your wrist, looking at you with a glimpse of... pleading? That was quite new. You decided to brush it off.

"At least give me something to remember you by." He said, making you scoff.

"Oh, please, Stark. You're the stalker extraordinaire, you can find that on your own." You rolled your eyes and went back to find F/N before he could even make a comeback towards you.

You were impressed that you didn't see most of the food finished off by her.

"F/N, come on." You told her, reaching out for her arm as you went closer to her spot. "We're going home,"

"What? Y/N, the party's just starting!" She whined at you and you rolled your eyes at her.

"I'm just... I'm really not in the mood to party." You huffed. She scoffed at you jokingly and scanned the room with narrowed eyes. You looked at F/N weirdly.

"Making excuses, are we, Y/N?" She smirked, nudging your side slightly.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You're just hiding from your boyfriend~!" She cooed before you covered her mouth.

"F/N for the last time, Tony Stark is not my boyfriend!" You muttered to her. Both of you paused for a bit before you felt your hand got wet. "F/N!"

"Sorry. You know me very well when that happens, Y/N!" She chuckled at you. "Let's get you to him! I'm sure he'd be excited to see you!"

"That's the thing, we already saw each other earlier..."

"Oh, God! How did that go?!" She looked so eager. It was almost like she was such a fangirl of the two of you together.

"Not that good. Still the same Tony, I guess."

"You guess? Y/N, that could have been a start of something big!"

"Like what, a scandal?"

"What? Fuck, no! I meant like a relationship! God knows how long you've stayed single after your ex-"

"F/N, let's not discuss about him at this moment, please." You placed a hand on your forehead as you felt the alcohol in your system sink in more.

"Right, right. I'm just saying, if you gave the dude a chance, you might be surprised." She suggested. She looked at your doubled over stance and helped you up. "Uh... Yeah, I think it is time to leave after all."

You and F/N passed through the crowd and the other Avengers noticed you.

"What happened to Tipsy Diva over there?" Clint asked with a smirk.

"Hey, Birdie! Aren't ya s-supposed to beeee i-in the ventsss?" Y/N slurred, butting in, and made the others chuckle.

"Drank too much, I guess?" F/N asked before rummaging through Y/N's bag to call her driver. "Oh, and Thor, Y/N was supposed to give you these."

F/N handed Thor his box of Pop Tarts and he took them happily and gratefully, thanking the two, even with the tipsy Y/N just giggling.

Once they got back to the car, F/N took the advantage of you being sleepy to take a few shots of you for blackmail because apparently, that's what friends are for.

As soon as she got finished, she scrolled through your pictures and kept giggling and snorting till she found one of your saved albums. She smirked smugly as she went through it.

"_Wow, Y/N. Since when did you save pictures of Tony on your phone?"_


End file.
